


halloween costume

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “You motherfucker!” Is all Dream could gasp out as Sapnap laughed maniacally beside him, him resting his hands on his knees as Sap just stood. “After all my running, now is when you scare me?”or, Dream goes on a run and Sap feels bad after scaring him
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 306





	halloween costume

**Author's Note:**

> hi im publishing this from my phone so im sorry if it’s bad lol
> 
> also wrote thsi entirely in my notes app at 1am apologies if it’s bad
> 
> first fic without lyrics for a title!!

“You motherfucker!” Is all Dream could gasp out as Sapnap laughed maniacally beside him, him resting his hands on his knees as Sap just stood. “After all my running, now is when you scare me?”

“What? Can’t a man show his boyfriend his Halloween costume?” Sap gets out, smiling brightly.

“Not when it’s dark outside and I’ve nearly gone into a panic attack running!” He huffs out, starting forward into their apartment as Sap follows. The younger frowns, worried about what Dream has said, but decides not to push it.

At least, not too hard.

“What do ya mean?” He asks, trailing behind Dream into their bedroom.

“Sap, it’s nearly 8pm at night. It was a horrible decision, and the entire time I kept thinking someone was behind me with a knife or something.” Dream pulls his shirt off, exposing his body to the coldness of the room, and as Sap changes back into his pajamas as well, he can see the older shivering.

The only problem is, he can’t tell if it’s from the cold or from the thinking that he was going to die.

He walks up behind Dream once he’s pulled a hoodie on, the blonde still shirtless, staring down at the dresser. His hoodie is there, one to wear, but Sap can see him shaking, and he doesn’t stop to think before he’s wrapping his arms around Dream, gripping him tightly, grounding him.

He doesn’t comment on the cries that he feels, and instead only rubs circles into Dream’s back as he tries his best to comfort him. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, before Dream finally drops his arms. When Dream pulls away, Sap lets him, but when Dream just stands there looking so lost and scared, Sap can’t help but grab his hand and lead him towards the bed, grabbing his hoodie as they go past. Dream doesn’t question what they’re doing, and Sap doesn’t know if he should feel good that Dream trusts him enough, or worried that Dream doesn’t care about what they’re doing.

He gets Dream into the bed, and hands him his hoodie, waiting until he’s put it on to pull the covers over the both of them.

“What are you doing?” Dream finally asks, voice a little rough from the crying, and Sap smiles down at him, voice soft when he answers.

“You seemed a little... freaked out from the running, so I thought that we could watch a movie. But if you don’t want to that’s okay!” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Dream says before he can continue rambling on, holding onto his hand. 

Sap stays up against the headboard, while Dream continues lying down, and really, it’s the best choice, because the movies only barely begun when Sap feels the arms rest near his body, and Dream’s resting his head in his lap, already looking like he might pass out soon. He starts running his fingers through Dreams hair absentmindedly, and before he knows it, Dream is asleep in his lap, slightly snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m @stanruis on tumblr!!
> 
> i might write a halloween fic soon lol


End file.
